Asking a Question
by LilacGrace444
Summary: Severus, have you ever been in love?" Hermione and Snape are both teaching at Hogwarts after the war. A begrudging friendship resides, but many secrets lie beneath it. Who will crack first? Begins with a startling question.
1. the Question

**Asking a Question**

**Disclaimer: J.K. rules the world, I am just an ambassador.**

**A/N: This is just a little doodle that came in my mind as I was bored in classes and things like that. My life limits time for pretty much anything other than what must be done, but I just couldn't help myself this time. The story is almost all dialogue, and it flips between Snape and Hermione consistently. I am a huge HG/SS fan, but this is my first time writing it. Love and thanks always to violetkitty02. Hope you enjoy. Please, please review!!!!**

**Part 1**

"Severus, have you ever been in love?"

"I would have thought such a memorizing know-it-all could have caught the answer to that from Potter's confession of my memories."

"Well yes, I know that much of course, but I meant in requited love. Both ways, you know?"

"Before I release the obvious answer, may I inquire as to the purpose of your extremely personal question?"

"Just a thought…"

"Well then, perhaps you would at least oblige me with the obnoxious train of female thought that led to the question?"

"Hmmmm...First I was wondering why you came back to teach, then that reminded me of the ridiculously horrid third year essays I graded this morning, you must read Mr. Thomas', it is revolting. Then I pushed that back and very suddenly had to know if you had ever really gotten the chance you deserved with...well, you know, Harry's mom."

"Miss Granger, your mind is truly a frightening place."

"I'm highly aware. All the more reason to keep your Legilimens to yourself."

"You need not fear my invasion to your private thoughts—"

"I appreciate that."

"—although it is more for the sake of my own sanity rather than your solitude."

"Humph, how polite of you, Severus."

"But, of course. And how sarcastic of you."

"…"

"Hermione, why did you ask me about Lily? You never have before."

"It's certainly random, I know…well, to you, but I've been meaning to ask you about it for a long time."

"And would I be correct in presuming that you wisely withheld that question until you felt you were on more personal terms with me?"

"Yes, and I had hoped that becoming your colleague would make some sort of difference to you."

"Ah, I see. I am curious as to what clues you have taken to mean that such a question would now be appropriate for you to ask—"

"I'm sorry, if it's not I promise I'll—"

"—but I shall refrain from provoking those reasons from you. For most people, the assumption you made would be…dangerous."

"Please, forgive me, I never meant to upset you. I just…I thought we were friends."

"We are Miss Granger, we are."

"Then why—"

"If you had let me finish my confession a moment ago, you would have discovered that I have come to consider you a significant member of that small percentage that I would not turn away from or hex for asking such a question."

"Oh Severus, I-I…thank you."

"Please refrain from unnecessary sentiment; it was merely an expression of truth not fuzzy feelings. You know, sometimes you still remind me of that insufferable child you once were. No need to blush, Granger, I only meant that it is amusing."

"You evil man."

"It's in my contract."

"Ugh."

"Nice return. Glare all you want, but you wanted my friendship. Merlin only knows why."

"Someone has to make sure you don't completely waste the life you luckily have now."

"Which was greatly due in part to your quick thinking, I am told."

"Mockery then compliment. You are a puzzling man, Professor Snape."

"And you are flushed again, so I may continue in the belief that this confusion entertains your otherwise unchallenged wit."

"There are other intelligent wizards in the world than you, you know."

"True, then why are you not out in the world finding them?"

"Because, like you, I still wanted to teach. I saw enough of the world in my time on the run, and it wasn't nearly as fascinating as a good book."

"You are slightly mistaken, surely not in the benefits of a well-written piece of literature, but in your assumptions of my own intentions. I came back to Hogwarts not for a burning desire to instruct, but because I am tired and unsatisfied with life. At least in this place I can feel somewhat at home. I am done with constantly keeping every nerve on edge and watching my back for any type of betrayal or suspicion. I simply want to be comfortable, as I perceive that is the closest to happiness that I may achieve."

"Wow..."

"Scholarly response, Miss Granger."

"Oh, who cares? You've admitted to being comfortable with me, so I am _not_ going to try so hard anymore in your little verbal battles. Can't we just talk?"

"Interesting…"

"What are you sniggering about?"

"That in one statement you revealed that you have been attempting to impress me, scorned my way of conversation, and accidentally stepped on the main component of what I avoided earlier."

"What part was that?"

"That I am indeed comfortable around you."

"Oh…and that's all you want in life now, to be comfortable?"

"Precisely, daunting isn't it?"

"Well, I'm glad I can help."

"As am I…Hermione."

"That's the second time you've called me that today."

"It is your name, is it not?"

"Well yes, but you barely ever use it."

"Does it matter?"

"Not necessarily, but it does relate a sort of intimacy between people."

"Intimacy?"

"I mean, uh-friendship…you know."

"I'm afraid I do not know. Please explain to me what you mean."

"There is no need to mock me, _Severus_. You can put that eyebrow down."

"Ah, mocking you? Merely an amusement. However, in respect with what you said, I have taken notice to the fact that you only take liberties with my first name when you are upset or annoyed. Almost as if it is well known to your subconscious."

"I…"

"And judging by your lack of reply and expression of exasperation, I take it you had not realized this fact for yourself until I mentioned it."

"But I—"

"Ooh, be careful or those fumes from your ears will set off the fire detection charms."

"You know, this conversation was supposed to be about you. When did it turn around? Wait, are you avoiding my question? Is _that_ what you've been distracting me from this whole time with your infuriating verbal banter?"

"That's ridiculous. Your question was unnecessary and easily answered by any witch or wizard with a brain, of which I assume you have."

"But, Prof—_Severus_, it is not so simply obvious. How am I to know what happened in your earlier life emotionally? How am I to know if Lily ever loved you back, or what happened before she married James, or even if there was ever someone else after her?"

"Will you _**STOP**_?"

[Hermione's face stills. Fire in Snape's eyes.]

"…"

"…You go too far, Miss Granger."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think. Please, just forget I said anything."

[Snape regains his composure]

"It is of little consequence to my memory. Excuse me, _Professor Granger_, but there are potion samples in need of grading."

"Severus! You turn around right now and listen to me."

"And why should I? You have caused me enough difficulty for one day, you intolerable Gryffindor know-it-all!"

"Look, I was upset and curious, and it all just came spilling out. I never meant to hurt you; I didn't think it would upset you so much."

"You didn't think indeed."

"I'm sorry..."

"I merely require my solitude, Professor, and I aim to obtain it as soon as possible."

"Severus, please—"

**A/N: Hope you all feel a little worked up. Oh the tension between brilliant minds. There are two other parts, coming very soon. Please review! Warning that the third part will be a bit more of the actual T-rated material.**


	2. The Confession

**Asking a Question**

**Disclaimer: J.K. rules the world, I am just an ambassador.**

**A/N: The second part of the story! I really hope some people are out there reading this. I love these characters and there are so many intriguing aspects and dimensions to their relationship. Continue to explore them, for all you HG/SS fans out there. Love as always to violetkitty02. Please review!!!!**

**Part 2**

Later, at the door to Severus Snape's private dungeon chambers…

"Miss Granger, what do you want?"

"I want to apologize, Professor."

"There is no need, I overreacted and allowed my defensive emotions to overtake my sensibility. It won't happen again."

"Please, may I come in and still explain myself?"

"Very well, if you must."

"Thank you."

"Now, what is it you wish to explain?"

"Do you consider us friends, Severus?"

"Yes, I suppose. Not by particular definition, but in some way. If it is damage caused by this afternoon you are concerned about, do not fear. You did not know how the subject would affect me."

"Alright, as long as I have that underway…"

"I shall see you in the morning then, Miss Granger."

"Well, I…"

"Is there more you wanted to say?"

"Yes."

"What could you possibly have to say that has you looking so nervous and flushed?"

"…"

"Hermione?"

"You'll be angry…"

"I will not be angry. Continue…please."

"…"

"Are you well, Miss Gra—"

"The reason that I asked you about you romantic past is that I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since the war. Every night before I fall asleep, something reminds me of you in the darkness, and I lie there wondering if you still love her or if you ever got a chance to be intimate with her or be loved back the way you ought to have. And then I find myself thinking that if you ever did let her go…and—and then I started imagining myself as the one to love you back and then the dreams came, almost always of you, and I realized at last…that _I_ was in love with you. I know that I can be insufferable and get on your nerves, but at least we are friends. I can deal with that…I think. I'm sorry to pour all this out on you at once, especially after everything that happened today, but I know that if I don't say it all now that I never would. I just hope that this won't offend you or upset our friendship or professional relationship because the former is precious to me and gets me through the school year and the latter is utterly necessary to our careers, but I just—"

"Hermione, would you please shut up!"

"Excuse me?!"

[Snape storms over to her and takes her in his arms with a fervent kiss, all in one swift moment]

**Please review! Final part coming soon. See the cute little button below, click it, click it…you know you want to! ******


	3. The Resolution

**Asking a Question**

**Disclaimer: J.K. rules the world, I am just an ambassador.**

**A/N: The final part of the story! I really hope some people are out there reading this. I love these characters and there are so many intriguing aspects and dimensions to their relationship. Continue to explore them, for all you HG/SS fans out there. Love as always to violetkitty02. Please review!!!!**

**Part 3**

[Snape and Hermione pull back slightly, gazing deeply into each other's eyes]

"Don't look so shocked, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, I guess that shouldn't have been surprising considering what I told you, but I was _not_ expecting it."

"Why ever not?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe I never brought myself to believe you could feel affection for _**me.**_"

"Hermione…[He sighs] I thought you were supposed to know it all."

[She smiles]

"I guess you are the one puzzle I could never solve, Severus."

"As it should be, someone must keep your wit sharp."

[He smirks]

"Well, you _are_ the undefeated leader in snarkiness."

[They kiss lightly]

"Mmmm.."

"Oh, Severus…"

"I do believe that I may let you in on one key secret of the puzzle."

"What is that, oh mysterious Potions Master?"

"That the very reason I avoided answering your question from earlier today is…I _am_ in love…with **you**, Hermione."

"…"

"…"

"You're what?!"

"In love with you, yes."

"Did you just say—"

"In love."

"And actually used the word—"

"Love."

"But…I…you…how…"

[Hermione backs away. Snape comes to her, placing his hands on her turned away shoulders.]

"Hermione, did you think I only kissed you for your own pleasure? Thought I hope it was to your liking."

"It was, trust me, you kissing me is _far _ from what is bothering me."

"Then what is it? You can tell me anything."

[He turns her around and lifts her chin so she can see his softened expression.]

"In every way I have imagined you saying the you loved me though I was so afraid of doing so myself…but never in my realistic expectations did I dream that you would actually feel the same way as I do. I suppose I expected a cold, unfeeling attack on my confession and a dismissal accompanied by an icy glare and a scornful smirk.

[He strokes her cheek with the back of his hand, sensing tears]

"I apologize for having deceived you so harshly. I am not well practiced at expressing my…feelings, and I did not allow myself to suspect you might be attracted to me of all people."

[She rests her head on his chest, pulling him closer into a tight embrace.]

"Oh, but I am, Severus."

"I wish you could understand how heavenly you feel in my arms."

"Almost as much as it does to be in them."

[He smirks widely]

"You are a treasure, my dearest Hermione."

"Enough talk Professor, think those potion samples can wait?"

"The whole school of dunderheads can pass for all I care at this moment."

"Why, Professor Snape that would be downright Gryffindor of you!"

"Hmm, come with me, and I'll show you just how Slytherin I can be."

[He pushes her into the wall beside his door, and just before their lips meet, he sweeps her into his bedchamber.]

"Severus, what are you doing?"

[As he presses his forearm to her back and nips at her neck.]

"Was this not what you wished?"

"It was..is, but there's just so much to take in at one time."

[He leans in and whispers into her ear]

"Hermione…"

"mmphmm?"

"I love you."

[She wraps her arms around his neck, relishing her dream becoming unbelievable reality.]

"I love you too."

"Well, now that we've got that settled."

[They kiss with a passion and continue vigorously for some time. He lowers her onto the bed once they have discarded a few pieces of outer clothing.]

"Severus, I'm not experienced in these thing, and I don't think I'm ready for…well, what you probably want."

"Very well, Hermione. I shall wait for you. No matter how much time you need."

"Really? Well that certainly beats Ron's response."

"Which was?"

[In her best frat boy impersonation]

"Awe c'mon 'Mione, why not?"

[He chuckles and lies down beside her. She props her head on her elbow to look at him.]

"I am yours now, dearest Hermione. I care neither how fast nor how slow our relationship progresses as long as there is one."

[She smiles sweetly with a seductive glint in her eye.]

"My heart belongs to you, Severus. So you had better take impeccable care of it."

[She jokingly wags a motherly finger at him.]

[He displays his famous smirk.]

"I kept you and the dunderhead duo alive for seven years, did I not? Such a little thing as a heart should be no problem at all in comparison to that."

"I sincerely hope you are being sarcastic."

"But of course. You know your love is no joke to me."

"Thank you."

[He sat her up to they were eye to eye in the silence of the night in his dark room.]

"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of releasing my heart from its past harmful struggle, of ending the lonely strife in which I have limped through my entire life, and becoming mine?"

"Severus Snape, I already am."

And so, in one another's company they enjoyed a lovely evening of conversation, companionship, and compassion. We shall say for euphemistic purposes that there was much less of the first than the others that night. However, this is not a mature story, so don't get any funny ideas.

What a beautiful thing, true love. Not broken, unrequited, or betrayed. Never bored, overcomplicated, or too simple. One can only hope for such happiness as this.

**The end. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!!**


	4. update!

Author Note: Hello friends, if you enjoyed this story please check out the sequel Answering a Question which is now in progress. Let me know if I should continue it!

p.s. sorry for the slightly phony update, but technically there is a new chapter if you read the sequel. Thanks!


End file.
